Unexpected love
by shanrichxo
Summary: Mia rose, starts working along with her co-writer Seth MacFarlane, her lust for him is intense, serious things are said, could she lose everything? Involves Seth MacFarlane, not Family Guy characters.


As Mia Rose prepared for her first day at her new job, a Writer for the TV show "Family Guy", she couldn't bare to think about what it would be like to work along side with the amazing Seth MacFarlane, even thinking about him made her sexually mad. Her lust for him grew until it was overpowering.

Mia walked into the building, and into the writers room, she was welcomed with open arms, and treated like one of the family. The others could see how nervous she was just by looking at her, but they had no doubts about her capability and ideas that she could possibly bring to the team.

Mia done load of research into everyone and everything about Family Guy, including the Writers, producers, co-producers etc.. so she wasn't nervous on that aspect. As she was walking over to her chair, a woman named Cherry Chevapravatdumrong greeted her, and introduced her to everyone.

_Cherry is a co-producer/writer_

"Lets get started shall we" a voice annouced.

Mia turned around, and there he was... his hair all messy, his shirt open a few buttons from the top, revealing his sexy smooth chest, fashionable jeans, and converse... Seth MacFarlane.

Her heart skipped a beat. Stood in one spot, she couldn't take her eyes off him, his smile lit up the room, his laugh was infectious.

"Why can't he be mine." she sighed to herself"

So she preceeded to sit down and get to work, then...

"Mia Rose, finally we meet"

He strolled over to her, her heart was racing even more so as he was getting closer to her.

"So good to meet you at Last Mr MacFarlane." she said.

"Oh please Mia, call me Seth" he exclamied with a cheeky grin on his face.

She had to put the thoughts that were running through her mind asside and be professional. While all along the meeting all she wanted to was to ravish Seth on the writers table, and fuck him till she couldn't feel her legs, but that was never going to happen, she thought!

As everyone were wrapping up for a break, Mia was about to walk out of the writers room, and go have lunch in the canteen, when an arm passed in front of her and blocked her path.

"Mia, can we talk in my office please, if you have a moment" he said in his sturn voice.

"Did I do something wrong? Oh my god I'm going to get canned, I havn't even been here a day yet, what have I done?" she thought to herself.

Mia was starting to tremble with worry, but tried to control herself, so she doesn't come of as a complete weirdo.

Seth opened his office door, and held is arm out, to invite me in.

"Take a seat Mia" he muttered.

She sat down infront of his desk, waiting anxiously and nervously for the outcome of his little meeting with her.

"Mia, i've waited a long to time to meet you in person, and now that you're here, I can't help but wonder, if I have the courage to tell you" he blurted.

"Oh my god, are you going to fire me? I havn't been here a day, please give me a chance. WAIT! What do you mean you've waited a long time to meet me? She asked.

" MIA! MIA! I'm not firing you, calm down please. I havn't called you here for anything bad"

Why has he called me in, what did he mean by not having the courage to tell me? Tell me what? I'm getting a headache.

"Wh.. What have you called me in for Seth? What do you need to tell me?

Seth had an unsure look on his face, as if he was embarrassed by what he wanted to tell Mia, is he alright she thought, what could possibly be bothering him, that he feels the need to tell her?

" I... I... I really need to tell you something, something important... he muttered.

It did pass Mia's mind that he could possibly have feelings for her, as she did for him. Could this open up the door that she's been waiting a long time for? Does Seth like her, even love her?

Mia stood up out of her chair and walked towards the window, the room was silenced for a few seconds, then Mia blurted out;

"Seth I need to tell you something first, I'm taking a huge risk, in telling you this but... SETH! I like you! Not in a friend or co-worker kind of way, I mean I really really like you! Everything about you drives me and my body wild! I can't stand it no more, I want you Seth, I want you badly!

She realised what she blurted out could possibly end her job, she put her head in her hands, and sobbed,

"OH MY GOD, Seth I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I'm so stupid. I'm going to go, I shouldn't be here!"

As she walked towards the door, before she could reach for the door knob, Seth span her around, and wrapped his big muscular arms around her. She wondered what he thought of her, whether he thinks less of her for being unprofessional.

Seth put his hand underneath her chin, lifted it up slowly and softly whispered to her;

"Mia, you...are so amazing, I feel the same way, if not more so, i've wanted to hold you like this for so long it's been killing me"!

He held her tightly as he wiped her tears from her eyes, he leaned in to kiss her soft dilectible lips. Mia was kissing him with so much passion, and love, more tears streamed down her blushed cheeks. Mia broke the kiss and murmered;

" I would never have known that you could feel this way towards me, Seth"

" Mia baby, I want you, here, right now, forever."

Mia hadn't prepared her self for this, she was overcomed with so much emotion, she began to sob once more.

" Oh Seth, I want you too, take me, on your couch, floor, anywhere, I want you so bad"

Before he could answer, Mia started unbuttoning his shirt, baring his soft silky chest, he pushed her up against his office door, locking the door, caressing her every curve above her clothes.

"Get on that couch!" he ordered.

Mia hopped over to his couch, slipping her clothes of along the way, till all she had left on was her black lacey lingerie and stilettos. Lying on her back, Seth knelt infront of her, rubbing her soft legs all the way up to her perky breasts, he slipped off her bra, and said;

"Baby, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to eat me out, Seth"

Seth seductively slipped off her lacey black knickers, and opened her legs kissing from the bottom of her legs, to her groin. He grabbed her legs placing them over his shoulders. He looked her in her beautiful eyes as he was softly caressing her clit with his tongue.

"Oh seth, keep going" she shouted.

Mia was pushing his head lower down, making him insert his tongue in her pussy, as her breathing was getting more intense, she grabbed Seth's hair forced him to look at her when he moved on top of her, she could feel his huge bulge on her wet pussy, she slipped her hand down his torso, lowering to his jeans, and slowly unzipping them, and slid his jeans and boxers down as far as she could, he stood up fully taking them off. He stood there holding his length and muttered;

"It's all yours now baby!"

She knelt and held him in her hands, (yes HANDS), she was overwhelmed by his size, she gently rolled her tounge over his tip, rolling his head back he let out a groan.

Once she adjusted to his size in her mouth, Seth put his hands on Mia's head, slowly pushing her head down further onto his shaft, moving her head back and forth a bit faster each time,

"Nghh Mia, take it all baby" he groaned.

She pushed her tongue underneath his shaft and took inch by inch, when his length was fully in her mouth, Seth let out a louder moan.,Mia stopped and stood up, she wrapped her arms around Seths neck, he groped her ass with his big hands, picking her up, he sat down on the couch.

"I want to be deep inside you, baby."

Seth grabbed his cock, rubbed his tip on her wet pussy, Mia moaned with pleasure, and moaned louder when he pushed her down on him.

Mia bounced up and down on him, with her breasts in his face.

"Oh Mia." Seth groaned.

He grabbed her legs, grinding her back and forth,

"Faster Seth, faster, I'm gonna co..."

Mia felt an intense feeling quickly radiating all over her body,

"Fuckkkkkk, baby im coming" Seth shouted.

"Nghhh!" They both moaned.

Mia rested her head on Seths, he softly kissed her head.

"I love you" he said while still catching his breath.

"I love you too Seth" she answered.

Not the best, but not bad for first attempt, please leave reviews, on tips for writing in the future.


End file.
